Life you not suspected
by Da Red Fox
Summary: Sakura lives a horrible life and she runs away from her home. One of the Akatsuki members finds her and brings her to their hideout. Deidara starts acting cold. Why? Read to find out! SasoriXDeidara and may hint for SasoriXSakura. YAOI xD
1. It's only the beginning

Well, I'm trying to make another story, I hope this one will get more reviews…

This story might be rated T sometimes 'Cuz of the languish.

I do not own Naruto or any characters in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura ran as fast as she could. She didn't think about where she was running, just to runaway. Her dad died 3 years ago, when she was 13. Her mom married another guy and her mom started smoking. Her step-dad came often in to her room when her mom was away. He abused her and she often went to her best friend, Ino, and when she saw the bruises, she often said she had fallen on the way to her or something like that. She tried to tell her mom, but she didn't believe her. Than Sakura had gotten enough. She told her self that the only way was to runaway. Sakura just ran and ran, though blood was dropping down on the ground. Her step-dad had just abused her. She started to feel dizzy, but she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away from this horrible world, horrible town, horrible life. Sakura ran but she didn't se a big root coming up a head her. She tripped and fell on her head. That's when she lost conscious.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Sakura woke up, she didn't know where up was or what was down, but when she started to think, she figured out that she was in someone's arms. These arms weren't the comfiest but. Now she started thinking _'Wait, I fell and passed out, but who is carrying me?'_ Then she had the nerve to look up. _'God, he's cute'_ she thought when she looked up. He had red hair and thin black lines under his eyes._ 'He looks a little like Gaara from the cuunin exams.'_

"Woken up already?" The mysterious man said.

"I think so…" Sakura said, but somehow she was pretty shy, he looked a little older.

"My name is Akasuna no Sasori."

"I'm Haruno Sakura."

They stayed silent for a bit. She felt so comfy in his arms, though it was like lying on a tree sticks. She wondered were he was taking her, all she saw was… trees.

"Um… where are you taking me" She said pretty shyly. God, now she felt like Hinata.

"To a place where you'll be better treated than in your village. And, yeah, you'll at least be healed there." He answered back.

And then again, the silence came. After aboat 15 minutes in silence her cell phone rang. He stopped as she answered.

"Hello?"

"God Sakura, where are you?!?!?! Everyone is looking for you!!! I've tried to call you thousand times!!! Where the hell are you!!!"

"Hey, Ino. All of what you said doesn't matter right no—"

Before she could finish her sentence Sasori took her cell phone.

"Hey, your name is Ino, right? Just so you know, she's fine."

"GIVE HER HER PHONE BACK DISCUSTING KIDNAPPER!!!!"

"Fine, as you want."

"Eh… Hey Ino, again. The phone is almost out of battery, I cant talk any longer, just so you know, I really don't know where I am" Sakura said before the phone turned off. "Great! Out of battery." She mumbled. The next thing that she knew was that she felt a sharp pain and then she knocked out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura woke up on someone's bed. What she saw ahead of her was 3 people and a … fish. Or so thought she. One of the people was the guy who saved her. Then they started talking. "Geez, why do I need to help you with some little girl? I mean, I could be training right now!" One of the guy's said. He had black long hair, tied up in a ponytail. He looked somewhat like Sasuke, her dream boy… or he was 3 years ago, now he was a jerk, trying to kill his brother, he didn't think of anything else. "Itachi, we need your help, that girl is wounded! If Sasori-Danna would leave her there she would have died! C'mon! Don't be so grumpy all the time." A guy with blond hair said. His hair was long and he had something of his hair tied straight up in the air and he had a lock of hair over his left eye. The rest came straight down. "Ok, ok, I'll help you. So what do you need help with? Bandaging her?" The guy with black hair sighed as every one nodded. "Fine…" Was his answer. Sakura tried to sit up but then she felt a sharp pain coming through every inch on her body. She even tried to speak, but that hurt to.

"Hey, guys! She's awake" The 'fish dude' said.

"So, little girl, what is your name?" The Blondie said.

"Dude, she's not supposed to speak, just as I told you, we where attacked by some guys and they hit her pretty badly." Sasori said.

"Just so you know when you can speak, I think its best that you know our names. I'm Kisame, he's Itachi, that one is Deidara and he is Sasori." Kisame said while pointing at the other guys.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Twenty eight hours later, Sakura could finally speak and move. They had taken a pretty good care of her. But she wondered if Ino or Naruto where looking for her. _'Itachi, Itachi… where have I heard that name before… Itachi… Right! That's Sasuke's brother… who killed his whole clan …'_ Sakura were disturbed of her thoughts when Sasori started talking.

"Miss your friends and family already?"

"Eh… I miss my friends a little but my family… eh… that's a kind of different." Sakura mumbled. She didn't want to talk aboat her family.

"I see… family problem." Sakura sweared that he was going to say something more but he stopped when Itachi came in.

"Am I disturbing something? I just came here to get some bandages. Zetsu got hurt while doing some mission." Itachi said while smirking.

"Is he badly hurt or…? Do you need some backup?" Sasori said, a little surprising.

"Trying to get away, hm? We don't need you to help us but a medical ninja would be good. And he's not that badly hurt but he's not in top shape." Itachi said while turning around, ready to leave.

"Um… I'm a medical nin…" Sakura said, still a little bit afraid of him.

"Good, come with me…" Sakura hesitated a little bit. "Don't worry, I don't bite." Itachi said while making a grin. Sakura than followed him, outside to heal Zetsu, leaving Sasori alone in the room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF CHAPPIE;D

I'll try to update soon, and I'll need some reviews to continue. And give my ideas aboat pairings.

Da Red Fox Out,,,;D


	2. Jealousy?

Heh, another chapter, and i've got 2 reviwes already!!! One one night!!!! I know, I know, that's not much, but I think so… and Magiee is my friend so… that's why she said that in the review… Soo… I hope this chapter will be more exiting… So enjoy ;D

--line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line--

Sakura went with Itachi to try to heal Zetsu. When Sakura and Itachi came then Zetsu tried to eat Sakura. Sasori had to come to help keeping him down while she healed him. After looong 25 minutes healing Zetsu, Sakura and Sasori took a walk together.

"I heard that you will get the guestroom to stay in." Sasori said, after a little silence.

"I will? Cool!!!" Sakura said while jumping up in the air a little. "Yaay!"

Another silence. Suddenly Deidara came from the corner and looked at them and then walked past them in a hurry. _'Weird'_ thought Sasori _'He usually greats my every time we meet each other …' _Sakura noticed that Sasori had a pretty disappointed look on his face.

"Um… are you Ok? You look a little… weird."

"Oh, yea… sorry, I was just thinking." Sasori said, still in his own thoughts. Deidara and Sasori had been best friends since they got into the Akatsuki. They even had a secret place in the woods together. Now he didn't great him, or even saying hi! This was not like Deidara at all. Now Sasori was worried. What had happened to his best friend? Deidara was usually greeting every one he met, but now he didn't even look him in the eye. Was he maybe jealous? …Naah, of what?

"Earth to Sasori! Are you in there?!? Hello!!!... HELLO!!!" Sakura yelled.

"…What" Sasori said, little annoyed that she disturbed his thoughts.

"I've been trying to talk to in like hours!"

"Sure… sure…" Sasori mumbled, starting to think again about how his best friend was acting.

"Um… how would you like if I would show you around the place a little… since you don't know anything around here…" Sasori said, knowing that thinking some more about his friend would just make some headache.

"Ohh that would be _great _Sasori" Sakura said while she thought. _'Maybe I'm starting to like him a little bit.'_

--line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line--

**Deidara's POV**

Deidara was going to meet up with Sasori. They had decided to meet up and train together since there was maybe a battle coming up ahead. He walked cross the corner but froze in his steps. '_W-Why was she here!?'_ he thought. He saw that Sasori had noticed him but he looked away before their eyes could meet and walked fast past them, when he was out of sight he leaned sadly against the wall. _'Why is that brat always with him!? Is she his favorite doll now or what? We decided to train together weeks ago. Why would he forget such a thing. Was it because of her or doesn't he want to be around me anymore? We have been best friends since we first met. Did i do something wrong?'_ Then suddenly Itachi came walking past him disturbing him from his thoughts.

"Well, well, well… Getting all emo all of sudden?" Deidara didn't answer.

"Soo." Itachi started have. "you seen Sakura?"

Then suddenly Deidara twitched and walked quickly away with out even answering. Itachi just stood there like in some kind of trance.

"Ehh…Sorry about the Emo thing?"

**End of POV**

--line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line--

After Sakura's and Sasori's little walk, they went to check her room out. The room was little but still kind of cozy. In the left corner was a little bed with a red duvet. In the other corner was a empty closet. Next to the closet there was a big red bean bag. She threw herself on the bed sighed happily. He took a seat next to her. _'Gosh, he's so cute…' _Sakura thought _'GOD! What the hell am I thinking!'_

"Whoaaah… This is such a nice room, I think I'm going to like it here."

"Wont you miss your home and family?" Asked Sasori. Sakura's happy face suddenly disappeared and another sad one took its place.

"Is something wrong?" He questioned.

"Its just… my past is not a happy story. My dad was a ninja and he died when I was 13, by protecting some people. And… my mom married another guy who—" She couldn't say anything more, because she burst out crying. He wrapped his arms around her, hoping that it would make her feel safer. She buried her face in his chest, sobbing madly. After about 2 minutes she said "Thank you for saving me that day, Sasori-Danna." He smiled, knowing that she was feeling better now.

--line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line--

Deidara was just done with his training. He had decided to go and train though Sasori had been busy with that little brat. He had gotten hungry of all this training, so he was on his way to the kitchen to grab some snack. On his way, he heard someone talking in the guest room. The door was half open already, so he peeked in a little bit. There he saw Sakura and Sasori having a little chit chat together. They were in the middle of conversation when she suddenly burst out crying and buried her face in his chest, while he wrapped his arms around her. Deidara froze. _'We never had these kind of conversations. The few times that I cried, he told me to pull it together.' _Then he heard her say 'Thank you for saving me that day, Sasori-Danna' Deidara suddenly got pretty angry. _'What! I was the only person that could call him that! And now he smiles! What is so special about this brat?!?!' _Deidara swept away, down the hallway in his rage. Then he suddenly came to stop, next to the window. He stroked his hand through the window and broke the window in many pieces. Blood dripped down his hand, but he didn't care. Kisame saw what he did and wondered why, he was always such a joyful person.

"What the hell do you think you're doing boy?!?" Kisame yelled

"Go to hell, fish stick." He said, while he swept out of Kisame's sight.

Soon, Itachi came into the hallway, so that Kisame and him meet. Itachi saw the broken window and the blood.

"What the hell happened here?!?" Itachi said, surprised.

"Deidara, something has gotten into that kid. He used to be so joyful and happy all the time. He's starting to get so cold now."

"Really?" Itachi said "I only asked him where Sakura was and he just walked away… aaaand, I kind of called him 'emo'"

"I just saw him break the window, and I only asked what the hell he was doing, he just told me to go to hell! And he called me FISH STICK!!!!" Kisame said offended. Itachi giggled a little bit.

"Its not funny Itachi!"

"Ok, what ever."

--line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line-line--

Yahoo! Finally chappie 2!! I swear, this will be a good story! How do I know? Cuz my best friends in the whole world are helping me and now Da Red Fox account holds 3 other people in it! My 3 best friends! though only 2 of them are helping me with this story There will be more story's and they will be different! 'BELIVE IT' Keep on reviewing;D I luuv ya all!

Da Red Fox

Boogle-Maggie-Arny

All out;D


	3. Shock

**Sorry for the long wait! Plz review and tell me what u think. This is the first time I making a chappie on my own**** Tell me if u think its boring.. Im doing my best here! Or plz let me know if u have any good ideas! Thats what i really need. It would be best if emaild me on or if u want u can leave it in a coment too:D**

Sasori and Sakura sat on the bed. Sasori holding's his hand around Sakura. She still had her face buried in his chest.

"Are you feeling any better?" Sasori asked. She looked up at him.

"Yeah" she said sobbing a little. "I'm going to the toilet. I will be right back." She said giving him a little smile as she walked out of the door. '_Why do I always have to be so weak?' _She thought while walking down the hallway. When she turned around the corner on the way to the bathroom she saw Deidara standing there. She froze when he gazed dangerously at her. She suddenly noticed that his hand was bleeding. The blood ran down his hands and dripped in a small blood pool on the floor.

"You're bleeding!" She half yelled. She half ran towards him and tried to grab his hand but he jerked it away.

"Don't touch me!" He snarled at her. She got a little shocked at his reaction.

"Please let me look at it." She said "I'm a medic ninja." She tried to grab his hand again but before she could even touch him she was suddenly pinned up against the wall. Deidara held her tightly and leaned closer to her. So close that she could feel his warm breath in her face.

"Listen up brat, Don't you dare to get all cozy with Sasori. Do you understand?" He said in a threatening way.

"W-Wha?" Sakura gasped shocked. He tightened his grip on her and lifted her a little so she scratched her arm against the wall so it started to bleed a little but Sakura didn't notice. She was in too much shock to feel the pain.

"Do I have to make my self clearer? Stay away from _my_ Danna." He said. Suddenly he let go of her and she fell on the floor with a light thud. When she looked up Deidara was gone. She sat on the floor in shock. _'W-what's up with this guy? Did I do something wrong?' _She stood up slowly and walked back to Sasori. Sasori noticed her hand right away and jumped on his feet.

"What happened to your hand?" He said surprised. Sakura looked down. She just noticed her hand.

"I-I slipped and fell" She said making up a quick lie.

"On the way to the bathroom?" He asked curiously.

"Uhh… Yeah! I'm such a clutch" She said sheepishly.

"You know I can tell when people are lying… What happened?" Sasori said looking at her seriously. Sakura decided to tell him.

"There was this blonde guy, he suddenly snapped at me and pushed me up to the wall." She said not looking him in the eye. She felt kind of bad about this, like it was her fault.

"What?! Deidara?" Sasori said kind of angrily. "That's enough. I know there's been something wrong with him these days but now he want to far. Come on Sakura. I will take you to Sir Leader. He will take care of your hand."

"B-but it's just a little scratch!" She said.

"Just come. It's going to be ok." He said calmly. She calmed down hearing his calm but determined voice and followed him. She walked a little behind him watching her feats not paying any attention to where they were going. Suddenly Sasori came to a stop and She nearly walked on him. She noticed that they were in front of a door. Sasori knocked on the door and walked in when they heard someone tell them to come in. They were in a big dark room. It was lighted up with candles only. In the other end of the room was a desk and behind it shaped for a person but there was to dark to see the persons face. Only the red eyes were visible. Suddenly the person spoke.

"What brings you here Sasori?" The person asked.

"There was a little accident and I was hoping for your help Sir Leader." The person nodded for him to continue.

"The new one got hurt. Could you heal her Sir?" Sasori asked.

"Show me the injury" The person said. Sakura hesitated a little but Sasori nodded for her to keep going. She was a little scared but she walked at him and he checked out her arm.

"This is not big so it shouldn't take more than 2 minutes." The person said. The person held his hands over Sakura's injury and suddenly blue chakra flowed out of his arms landing on the injury and healing.

"Sir Leader? I've got to go and do something important. Sakura just do what you want until I'm back and stay away from Zetzu."

"You may go Sasori." The person said. Sasori bowed a little and walked out of the door leaving Sakura alone with the mysterious person. She watched as her injury got smaller and smaller until there was nothing left of it. She thanked the person and bowed like Sasori just did and walked out of the door.

Sasori was looking for Deidara. He was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his room or somewhere wandering around the house. Sasori had to asked Itachi and Kisame but they didn't know either. He now was wandering around outside but didn't see Deidara anywhere. Then suddenly he remembered about their secret place in the woods. Well it wasn't some super cool place it was just a tree. A special tree where they often sat and talked about their problems, feelings or just chatted. He half ran through the wood but when he got close to the tree he started to tiptoe. He saw the tree and saw Deidara sitting in it. He tiptoed closer and then jumped and landed behind Deidara who got startled and jumped to his feet and took aback.

"Hey." Sasori said.

"Hey." Deidara said still kind of shocked.

"Is it true what you did to Sakura?" Sasori asked looking at him seriously.

"Did the little brat go tell her Sasori Danna?" Deidara said, little annoyed.

"She is not a brat! Why do u have to act like that!?" Sasori yelled.

"I just don't like her" Deidara said calmly.

"It's not like she did anything to you!" Sasori yelled again.

"Oh yes she did. She's always hanging around you. Like she is your new partner or something. She even calls you Danna!" Deidara yelled the last sentence.

"So your jealous?" Sasori said smirking.

"Of course I'm not! I don't give a shit!" He yelled at him as he jumped out of the tree landing on the ground and running away. Sasori stood there in a little time until he went back. _'What an idiot' _he thought on the way back. When he came in he walked into the guest room or now known as Sakura's room and saw her sitting on her bed reading a book. When he came in she looked up at him and let the book go right away.

"Sasori Danna? Are you all right? You look little weird … Again" She said worried.

"I just had a fight with Deidara but I'm ok" Sasori answered.

"Oh Sasori Danna I'm sorry! I know it's my fault." She said sadly.

"No of course it's not! He is just being stupid." He said and sat beside her and hugged her again. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Then they heard Kisame's voice from behind the door. "Is Sakura in there?" "Y-yeah" Sakura answered as she opened the door.

"Good come with me, Sir Leader wants to meet you." Kisame said. Then he saw Sasori standing up from the bed. "Getting yourself busy are you Sasori" Kisame said smirking. Sakura blushed. "Shut it Kisame!" Sasori said angrily.

"All right, Sasori wait here your little date will be right back."

"What does Sir Leader want with her?" Sasori asked.

"You will find out soon enough." Kisame said as he walked away Sakura following behind. Now Sakura paid attention to where they were going. They walked down a long hallway. They past by where Deidara had threatened her. Then they came to a stop. There were to ways they could choose to the right or left. Kisame was going to turn right when a pain full scream came from the left. Sakura got gooseflesh of the scream.

"K-Kisame? What's down there." She asked him hesitant.

"You don't want to know." He said grinning evilly. "Let's just say that's where Hidan gets his fun." She gulped as another scream came and echoed down the halls. "Come we are almost there" Kisame said as he turned right, away from the screams. Then there they were. The big door again. Kisame knocked and walked in. There she was again. In this scary, dark room. And there sat the person again behind the desk. The person nodded from behind the desk that Kisame could go. Kisame bowed and went out and left Sakura alone standing there. The red eyes glared at her and she felt very uncomfortable.

"Sakura Haruno." The person said in a strong demanding voice. "You have proved yourself quite useful how you healed Zetsu. You too seem to mix in perfectly. We could have good use of a medic ninja here in Akatsuki. Will you Sakura Haruno join the Akatsuki?" Sakura fainted.

**Well what do u think? Good? Bad? Boring? Plz tell me! And I would love ideas. That's what I really need. :D**

**Maggie Da Red Fox Out xD**


	4. A New Member

**Well here i am again. Thank you all for the wonderfull reviews! They make me keep going. They more reviews i get i will update sooner! And plz dont hestiate giving me ideas! Thats what i really need. U can afect the story sooo review!! And thx Deidara-Akito for the great idea:D** T**he chapter might be little sloppy cuz im very tired. I will fix it tomtorov so just enjoy!**

Sakura woke up in her bed. She sat up carefully and looked around. She was in her room but had no idea why. Suddenly she noticed Sasori sleeping in a sitting possession. He had been waiting for her to wake up. _'Aww… He was probably waiting for me to wake up. That's just sooo cute!'_ She thought. Then she looked on the little desk by her bed and saw a little note lying there. She took it up a read it. There stood:

_You have 1 day to make up your mind Sakura. _Then she remembered. He had asked her to join the Akatsuki. She gasped and let go of the note. That was enough to wake up Sasori.

"So your finally awake sleeping beauty?" He said smirking. Then he noticed the shock written over her face.

"Hey what's wrong?" He asked worried.

"I-i… He asked me… If I would join the team." She said.

"Really?" He said surprised but deep under he was happy. "So what are you going to say?"

"That's the problem. I don't know." She said.

"Just think of it. Do you have any other place to go to?" He asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"No…I guess not. I just need to think a little" She said.

"Do you want to be alone in while?" He asked understanding.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Yeah that would be nice." He stood up walking out of the door but gave her a little smile before closing. She smiled back but he didn't see it because he had already closed the door. As he walked away he hoped that she would join. As soon as the door closed Sakura sighed and made her fall on the bed.

_'What am I going to do? It's obvious that Sasori wants me to join. I don't want to hurt him. But what will Deidara do?_ She thought. '_No just forget about Deidara. Sakura your talking about the Akatskuki! They are all serial killers! But they don't seem so bad. At least Sasori's fine. Well Sasori has been very nice to me. And it's not like there's anybody missing me at home. I've made up my mind. I'm going to be strong.' _Suddenly she got very happy. She wanted to tell Sasori. She jumped out of the bed and ran out of the room. She ran down the hall way and saw Sasori walking around. She called out his name and ran into him hugging him. 

"Sasori Danna! I've made up my mind! I'm going to join!" She yelled. Sasori suddenly got overjoyed and grabbed her into a tight hug and kissed her. Sakura didn't know what was happening but she got butterflies in her stomach and felt a little high. Like she was floating. It felt…Good. When Sasori broke the kiss Sakura looked at him, shock written all over her face. Sasori thought that he had gone to far.

"Sorry…" He said embarrassed his face a little red. Then she smiled at him and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for everything Sasori Danna." She said. What they didn't know that Deidara was there and saw the whole thing. He had been walking down the hallway and then saw them two kissing. He froze and watched shock, sadness and anger written over his face. Suddenly he got a little tear in his eye but blinked it away and ran off.

----line----

Everyone in the Akatsuki had forgathered. It was Sakura's initiation. Sir Leader had got very happy when he heard the news of Sakura joining. The room was dark. The only light were candles on the wall. Everyone had gathered in a circle around Sakura and Sir Leader. Leader looked Sakura straight in the eyes and she looked back confidently.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm glad to hear that you are going to join the Akatsuki. It can be fortunate to have a medic ninja. But to join you have to proof your loyalty. You must scratch a line through your home symbol. Sakura stood there hesitant. But then she lifted her kunai up to her forehead where her headband was tied back and determined she gouged a line strait down the Konoha symbol with a long echoing shriek of metal against metal. Everyone were a little surprised by her decide even Sir Leader was a little surprised.

"Congratulations Sakura your in the team." Leader said. Then suddenly the serious silent in the room broke as everyone cheered. Many of the members gathered around her and patted her on the back and congratulated her. Kisame and Itachi walked up to her and Kisame took her hand. "Good to have you in the team." He said smirking at her so his sharp teeths could be seen. Itachi mumbled something in agreement. Then Sasori grabbed her into a tight hug. Through all the cheering she saw Deidara standing in the corner of the room leaning up against the wall looking at her disappointed but angrily. Suddenly Sir Leader spoke with his strong demanding voice.

" SILENCE." Everyone stopped cheering and chatting and Sasori let go of Sakura.

"Since you and Sasori seem to like each other so much then I've decided to partner you up with him." He said.

"What?! Sir Leader what about me?" Deidara half yelled in frustration.

"You will be all three in a team." Sir Leader answered calmly.

"But-" Deidara started but got cut off by Sir Leader.

"No but Deidara. This is how it is." Leader said. Deidara suddenly ran out of the room slamming the door behind him. Sasori looked at him worriedly but soon as the chatting started again he soon forgot about it.

---Line---

As Deidara slammed the door behind him he ran out of the door at the Akatsuki building. He ran into the woods not caring where he was going. He just ran and ran and ran. He wanted to run, run away from it all, run away from this pain he felt. Suddenly he came to a stop and let him self fall to the ground landing on his knees.

'_Why did she have to show up? Everything was just perfect.' _Deidara had secretly had a big crush on his partner for a long time. Every time when they were in a mission he had always watched Sasori's smooth moves as he fought. He never dared to say anything to Sasori about it in fear that he didn't feel the same way about him. But now his dreams had been smashed when that brat had showed up. Now Sasori was always hanging around with her. He had even seen them kiss. That was just to much for him to take. Deidara stood up and punched the tree in front of him with all his might so there came a little hole after his hand. He then let him self fall to the ground again not caring how he landed at all and leaned against the tree thinking why god hated him.

---Line---

Sasori and Sakura were walking down the hallway on their way to Sakura's room. It was a little late. There had been a little party and Sakura had a great time. Sakura was so happy. Everyone had taken her well and life was being good again. They walked in silence until they stopped by Sakura's door. She opened the door and but stopped in the doorway looking at him. She smiled at him and he grabbed her into a tight hug and she giggled as he tickled her a little.

"Good night Sasori Danna." She said walking into the room.

"Good night Sakura." He answered smiling mildly. She closed the door and Sasori walked into his room he shared with Deidara. He opened the door carefully maybe thinking that his partner was asleep but when he came in he saw the bed was empty. Then he got all worried again. _'Maybe I should go look for him…Naah he can take care of him self.'_ He thought as he went to sleep.

**I'm sorry this chappie is vey short! I just didn't feel like having it longer. I promise next chappie will be longer! I hope its not to rushed too. And plz review:D**

**Maggie Da Red Fox Out xD**


	5. Mission

**Well sorry this chappie is kinda late.. I just wasn't in the mood to write. Well their first mission all three together? Lol that's not gonna end well.**

**Don't u think Sasori is a little out of character…? Yeah I think so to but too late. I cant change It now… Well review! If not there will be longer till I will update. Aaaand again I are open for all your ideas so don't hesitate to tell me:D**

Sir leader had called for Sasori and Sakura early in the morning. When Kisame sent out for Saskura he gave her a uniform like all the Akatsuki wear but this one was for girls. The top had no sleeves and was short so you could see her fit stomach. Then there was a skirt that was like a schoolgirl skirt. She to had a red edging knotted around left hand and a black one on her right upper leg. Both of it had a red clouds on it. Now she was supposed to where this everyday that wasn't that bad. Sakura didn't have many clothes of her own with her and she kind of liked it.

They both stood in Leaders office waiting for Deidara to show up. Sasori had waited in a long time for his friend to show up last night so they could have a little chat but he never came. That made Sasori more worried than he had been. But he was still kind of angry with him. Kakuzu had been sent out to find Deidara but he had been a while. There was an unpleasant silent until suddenly the door opened and Deidara half dashed in.

"Good you could join us Deidara" Leader said a little hint of sarcasm in his voice

"Sorry sir" Deidara said bowing a little, not looking at either Sasori or Sakura like they weren't there.

"I'm going to send you three at a mission." Leader said. Sakura got a shocked but hid it right away but Leader seemed to notice. "Don't worry Sakura I know this is your first mission but it's going to be easy. All you have to do is to get some scrolls for me. If there are any questions read this scroll. There's everything you need to know." He handed the scroll over to Sasori and he took it and opened it and scanned it over quickly.

"But sir where is the mission headed?" Sasori asked looking up from the scroll.

"Konoha village." He answered. Sakura gasped.

---Line---

They had packed and were now ready for the mission. Konoha wasn't very far away so they excepted that they would get there by evening. Sasori and Sakura were walking side by side but Deidara was walking 30 feet's ahead of them. He hadn't said a thing. Sasori noticed Sakura was kind of pale.

"Sakura are you all right?" He asked.

"I'm just a little stressed out but I will be fine." She answered.

"Konoha, It's your hometown right?" He asked looking at her as they walked.

"Yeah it is. But what will I do if I meet someone I know." She said looking down.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that won't happen." He said in his soothing way.

They had now been walking for 3 hours and decided to sit down for a while and have something to eat. Sakura opened their backpack with the provisions and got water in her mouth when she saw the rice balls. She was very hungry and tired and was pleased to rest a little. She took three rice balls up from their bag and threw one at Sasori who catched it. Deidara sat there to but a little further away still not looking at them. Sakura threw a rice ball to him, excepting him to catch it but it went right in his face. Sasori giggled a little but Deidara snapped.

"What is wrong with you BRAT?!" He yelled at Sakura who was taken aback.

"Uh…S-sorry!" She said a little scared. Deidara ran at her like he was going to hit her or something. Sakura covered her face with her hands and closed her eyes shut waiting for the blow to hit her but it never came. When she opened her eyes she saw that Sasori had jumped in the way of the blow and got hit. Sasori still stood there and Deidara had his hand still on his face where he had hit him. It was like time had frozen. Deidara looked in Sasori's eyes with a sudden shock and sadness but Sasori just looked back at him no emotions shoving on his face.

"D-Danna…" Deidara stammered.

"Deidara. Get back. NOW." Sasori said looking him dangerously in the eye. Deidara moved his hand from his face slowly and gently then took aback and then turning away and taking off into the wood. He felt like wanting to run away from his live again. _'Why Danna? Why? Why are you doing this to me?' _He thought while running away.

---Line---

Sakura and Sasori were sitting down and Sakura was checking out Sasori's wound that Deidara gave him. He was swollen and pulped. It had been hard. Sasori was just happy that it wasn't Sakura that got hit. That's when the anger started to grow inside of Sasori. _'What the hell is wrong with him?!' _He thought as Sakura gently pressed a cold bag with ice on the injury.

"Sasori Danna are you all right?" She asked taking care of it.

"Yeah I will be ok." He answered absentminded.

"Thanks for covering me, but you didn't have to do it." She said looking down.

"Of course I had! I mean your just started and-" He blurted out

"Sasori. No I'm not weak. I can protect me self so you shouldn't had." She said looking him in the eye determined.

"Ok let's just say I did cause I wanted to." He said and smiled.

They had done resting and were on their way again now. Deidara still hadn't come back but Sasori knew he was following them in the shadows. He probably was to ashamed to let Sasori see him. The sun was beginning to set when they saw Konoha. Sakura looked at the gates and gulped. _'I'm going to be strong. Akatsuki don't wants some weak little cry baby like me.'_ She thought and was ready to face her fears.

"Deidara stop hiding. I know you are there." _Sasori said not looking back._ Sakura turned around and saw Deidara coming walking slowly past them and standing beside them. Deidara and Sasori glared at each other's then Sasori broke the silence.

"Let's rest. We will start the mission tomorrow." He said turning around but glaring angrily at Deidara before walking deeper into the woods. Sakura quickly followed him but looking back a few times. Deidara just stood there and watched the moonlight.

---Line---

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. She got sunrays in her eyes and closed them again until and waited a little until she could open them again. It was a beautiful day. The sun shined, the birds sang. It filled Sakura with joy and she suddenly got a little excited. Suddenly she figured out that she was lying on the top of something and sat up. It was Sasori sleeping beside her. _'Oh my gosh. He is so cute when he sleeps.' _She was going to lie back down and bury her face in his chest when she suddenly remembered that Deidara was here. She didn't want any more fights so just decided to wake Sasori up.

"Unnh… Uhhn--Huh? Sakura?"

"Wake up silly." She said poking him in the stomach.

"Ouch! No violence." He said playfully. Then he sat up.

"Are you ready for your first mission?" He asked. She nodded confidently at him.

"Then let's go." He said. "Deidara get the hell over here now!" He yelled, as he looked for the scroll that Sir leader had given to him. Deidara came jumping out of a tree and walked at them.

"Ok these are the scrolls we are supposed to get" Sasori said pointing at the scroll. "We are going to travel on the roofs so people won't see us. See this house? The scrolls are in there. We won't know if it's watched but we have to be careful. There could be full fledged shinobis. Are there any questions?" Sasori asked after his long talk.

"Yeah." Sakura said. "When will we start?" She said grinning.

**Sorry how late it is! And again its short.. -.-" Plz read and review! And im open for ideas! You can affect the story. Reviews to make my day :D**


	6. Fight

**Well this chapter will contain some Shikamaru drama. Lol its cuz I luff my Shikamaru! Lol well here is chappie 6. And plz be nice to me! Its my first time writing a fighting scene! I love u all so much for reviewing so much. U are so wonderful! All of u! U make me keep going :D So Review for me : )**

Sakura couldn't believe it. A couple of days ago she was just living her shitty live but now she had fled from home, Joined a gang of serial killers, Betrayed her home village and now she was about to attack Konoha. Well that's progress. But still she wanted more. She wanted to prove to her self that she was not weak. She wanted to be free, to be her own boss. And that was what she was going to get.

It was noon, the sun was bright and the birds sang. They had gotten inside of the village unseen and were hopping between the rooftops. Deidara was quiet as usual and Sakura and Sasori were quiet to.

---Line---

Somewhere down there had Ino dragged Shikamaru with her in another one of her shopping trips.

"Oh my gosh!" Ino half yelled out glaring into one of the shopping windows. "Shikamaru do you see that ring! It's so beautiful!"

"Yeah and expensive." Shikamaru commented between the shopping bags.

"Oh Shikamaru you are just so unromantic." She said rolling her eyes. When she did she saw something fly by. She swore that something had pink hair.

"Sakura!" She yelled!

"What? Ino I know you miss her but—" He didn't get to finish cause she jumped away.

"Shikamaru! Come now!" She yelled at him as she jumped up to one of the rooftops.

"Troublesome women." Shikamaru murmured to himself and jumped after her. When he came to the top he didn't believe his own eyes. There stood Sakura in an Akatsuki uniform with two other guys in similar uniform.

"S-Sakura?" Ino stammered. Sakura stared back at her in shock. She couldn't even open her mouth. Sasori and Deidara stood there to and looked at them three.

"Sakura. Let's just run ok?" Sasori whispered to her. Shikamaru seemed to figure out what they were up to.

"Oh no you don't." He said. "We want answers! What's going here?!" Shikamaru said. When he said the last word suddenly the shadows started to rise. The shadows came flying at them. Deidara tried to jump away but in an instant they were all caught and couldn't move. Sakura had never been under the spell of the Shadow possession but she didn't like the feeling. Her body felt so dark and cold. Like it was just an empty shell of a ruler that controlled her every move. She had felt it before. Often and she didn't like it. Actually she hated it. Suddenly it was like Ino snapped out of a trance.

"Sakura?!" She yelled in desperation. "Please. Tell me WHAT is going on?" Sakura didn't answer. She just stared at her. Suddenly Shikamaru groaned.

"Shikamaru are you all right?" Ino asked worriedly. He fell on his knees moaning and groaning, holding his hands on his head. Ino ran to him and kneeled down beside him.

"Shikamaru?! What's wrong?" She was getting a little scared. She looked up at the three and saw that Sakura and the blonde guy to lay on the ground in the same possession as Shikamaru but the red head didn't. He just stood there and smirked at her evilly.

"What are you doing to him!?" She yelled.

"The same thing he was trying to do to me." He simply said. Suddenly Shikamaru shrieked. In an instant the shadows started to fade away and then disappeared. Sakura and Deidara fell limply to the ground. Shikamaru fainted.

"Shikamaru!" Ino started to get tears in her eyes. She put his head in her laps.

"Don't worry. He is not dead just unconscious. He will wake up soon." _'Like a puppet on a string' _Sasori thought as he nodded for Sakura and Deidara to stand up.

"Let's go." He said and jumped to the next rooftop, Deidara following him a little behind. Sakura stood there in and watched Ino's tears drip down her chins as she caressed Shikamaru's cheeks. Then Ino looked up at her. Hatred filled her eyes. Sakura quickly took aback and then jumped after Sasori and Deidara.

She felt guilt fall on her shoulders like a huge stone. She didn't dare to look back at her friends. She didn't want to see Ino cry ever again. She felt like she was the bad guy. Wait. She was the bad guy. She caught up with Sasori.

"Sasori?" She asked. "What did you do to him?"

"I just knocked him out." He said simply.

"But how did you do it? You were under his Shadow possession." She said.

"You know I'm a puppet master." He said calmly. "I can control people. Like a puppet on a string. What I did was just to break into his mind and force him to stop the jutsu." Suddenly Deidara spoke for the first time in a very long time.

"Stop your little chit chat. We are here." He said coldly.

They looked up to see a big building. The walls were covered in white flagstones. They decided to go in the front door. First Deidara was sent in to check if there were any guards inside. Deidara tip toed in and scanned most of the rooms quickly but saw no one. The building was seemed empty. When he was going to head back to the others he suddenly felt a blow hit his chest and he scuttled to the other end of the room hitting the wall and a lot of stuff with a crass. He looked up and saw a man stand above him that looked like a full-fledged shinobi. He quickly jumped on his feet's but he was a little dizzy after the blow so he slipped and fell on the floor.

"We were excepting you." The ninja said.

"What do you mean we?" Deidara asked shock written all over his face.

Then the man burst out laughing. Then 4 others shinobis came out from their hiding places. Deidara's expression changed from a shock into pure fear. He knew he was a strong ninja but he knew he could newer take out 5 full-fledged shinobis by him self. As he lay helpless on the floor he reached his hand out for some clay in his pocket. As soon as his hands got in touch with the clay they started chewing on it. Deidara jumped to his feet's again and took off out of the room trying to buy him some time but the first man was quick to come around. He grabbed Deidara's collar and fling him to the ground with all his might. Deidara felt sharp pain and then everything turned dark.

---Line---

On the outside Sasori and Sakura were waiting for Deidara to come back. They had been waiting for a while now and were starting to think where he were.

"He sure is taking he time." Sasori said annoyed.

"M-maybe something happened." Sakura commented. Like to prove her words a loud crash came from with in the building. Sasori suddenly felt worry crashing on him. He didn't even think twice he just ran inside the building.

"Sasori?!" Sakura yelled in surprise.

"Just come now!" He said not even looking back at her. She followed him. When he came inside the building he wasn't sure where to go then he suddenly heard more noise. He ran down a hallway where he thought he had heard the noises come from. The hallway leaded him to a door and he flung it open. His eyes widened by the sight. He saw a ninja holding Deidara throat lozenge. Deidara hang limply in his grasps his eye closed. There were 4 other ninjas in the room and they all stared at him. Suddenly he snapped.

"LET HIM GO NOW!" He yelled as he ran towards the man and threw himself at him so he and the man both crashing the man into the wall. The man missed his grip on Deidara and he fell to the ground limply.

"Sakura take Deidara and go!" Sasori yelled at Sakura who stood in the door way frozen. She hesitantly ran towards Deidara who and lifted him up and made him lay on her back and wrapped her arms around his feet's. When she was going to run away with him she suddenly saw one of the ninjas jumping at her but Sasori came in the way and stopped the blow.

"Sakura! Hurry!" He yelled at her in desperate as he trying to hold the ninja back. She did as she was told and ran as fast as she could out of the building with Deidara on her back. When she came outside she lay Deidara down on the ground gently. _'What should I do?'_ She thought. _'Isn't it obvious Sakura?!' _The other her said. _'Go in there and help him now!' 'B-but I'm scared'_ She said to her other self. _'Sakura do you remember what happened last time you were scared? Your father died! Now get in there before it could be too late!' _The other Sakura yelled at her again. _'Y-you're right!' _She thought and ran inside the building.

She ran into the room where they had founded Deidara and saw Sasori had taken down 2 of the ninjas but he seemed pretty tired.

"Sasori!" She yelled at him. He turned around and saw her come running inside.

"Sakura? What are you doing here?! Go outside now!" He yelled back.

"No way. And letting you get all the fun?" She said as the stood beside him.

"But-" He started but got cut off.

"Let's just say I'm doing this cause I want to." She said and grinned at him. He got a little surprised first but then nodded at her and smiled back and back to back they faced the ninjas together. One of the ninjas came jumping at her but Sakura gripped four of her kunai's and threw at him hit him in the stomach. He fell to the ground groaning in pain.

Then another ninja came running at them making a war yell but Sasori grabbed his leg with his tail and swung him into the wall and after that he was out cold. Then there were only one ninja left. They both turned around looking at him. The ninja fell on his knees and prayed for them to let him go. Sasori only walked up at him and kicked him in the face. He fell to the ground, out cold to like his partners.

"Let's go now." Sasori said and started to walk out of the room.

"Let's not forget this." Sakura said holding up the scroll that they were supposed to get from the beginning.

"How did you get this?" He asked surprised.

"I have my ways." She said and grinned.

**Well What do you think? Good? Bad? Boring? Tell me! And I'm more than open for ideas so plz don't hesitate to tell me! And remember to review if u like it! Reviews make me keep going:D**

**Maggie Da Red Fox Out :D**


	7. Shared Feelings

**Sorry for how long it took me to update! The tests are starting in my school and I have been studying a lot. I'm such a good girl :) Well like u can see Sasori is never in Hiruko. That's cause I just hate that ugly puppet! Sasori is to sexy to be hiding in that … THINGY! Wow i must be crazy. When i was writing a certain part i started Laughing: Ho Ho Ho and Squeeling! I felt like a mad scientist creating something ... TERRIFIC! Lol yeah i know im wierd...**** Well anyway please review! Reviews make me happy:D and thank u everyone for your awesome reviews and just for reading my story! I love u all so much! And I always forgot to do the disclaimer… O.o;;;**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They belong to Kishimoto.

Sasori was getting a little tired. They had been walking in the woods on their way back to the Akatsuki head quarters. Sasori had insisted to carry Deidara. They had been walking for along time and the sun was starting to set. Sakura had tried all she could by offering her help or by trying to convince him to take a break but he had refused. He didn't want to stop until he knew Deidara was going to be all right. Deidara hung limply on his back and Sasori was extra careful so he wouldn't slip off. A sweat drop slipped down his face. Suddenly he tangled his foot in a root on the ground and fell over. As he fell he lost his grip of Deidara and they both fell on the ground Deidara landing on top of Sasori with a thud. Sasori gasped as some air forced it's way out of his lungs. Sakura came running up beside him where he lay on the ground.

"Are you all right Sasori ?!" She asked worried as she started to drag Deidara off of him.

"Yeah I'm ok." He said as he stood on his feet's and lifted up Deidara again.

"Sasori Danna let me carry him." She said

"No." He said single-minded.

"Danna look at you! You are exhausted." She said looking up at him. He had to admit it. He was really tired. It was getting dark and he decided that they could find a place to stay the night. Sakura's face brightened. She really tired too and probably relived too get some rest.

They found a big tree and Sasori deposited Deidara gently under the tree. When he turned around he saw that Sakura had gathered some logs together in a pile and was now trying to light a fire with striking to rocks together. Suddenly sparkles came flying from the stones and landed on the logs and seemed to settle down on one of the logs. Slowly the flames started to grow and shift over the other logs and soon there was a nice fire. Sasori went and sat down beside her and they watched the fire for a while in silence.

Suddenly a loud rumble broke the silence. Sasori looked at Sakura a question look. She laughed nervously and smiled at him sheepishly. She reached out for their backpack and dug her hand in it.

"Are you hungry?" She asked grinning as she held two packs of noodles in her hands. Sasori laughed and snatched one of them. They started eating both of them ravenous. Suddenly Sasori paused his eating. '_What about Deidara?_ _I don't remember him eating anything the whole trip. I should save some for him when he wakes up.' _Sasori thought as he closed the noodle pack and stuck it under his cloak sneakily. He didn't want that Sakura would start asking questions.

It didn't take Sakura long to finish her noodles. She stack the noodle box into their backpack. They sat there in silence and watched the fire together. The silence wasn't unpleasant. There was no need for words. The lights from the fire danced around their faces.

"Sasori-Danna?" Sakura broke the silence. He looked at her showing her that he was listening.

"Is this the what it feels like to be free?" She asked still looking at the fire. He was surprised at her question but then he looked back into the fire and a smiled.

"I couldn't imagine a better way." Suddenly she felt relived. Like a huge burden had just disappeared from her shoulders. She felt a small smile form on her lips as she continued to watch the fire burn. Suddenly she let out a big yawn. A little tear formed in her right eye. She sure was tired. It had been a long day.

"You should get some rest." He said.

"Yeah your probably right." She said as she reached out for their backpack that she had carried and lied down resting her head on top of it.

"What about you Sasori-Danna?" She asked.

"I'm going to stay up a little longer. Don't worry just get some rest now." He answered.

She closed her eyes and hummed something in reply. In an instant she was fast asleep. Sasori sat and watched the fire for while. It was silent. Only the howl of a nearby owl could be heard. Suddenly he heard a small whimper from behind him. He turned around to see Deidara lying up against the tree whimpering and mumbling something he couldn't define. He stood up carefully trying not to wake up Sakura. He walked over at Deidara who was defiantly having a bad dream. He gently touched his hand. _'Oh god. He is shivering!'_ He thought. He had to do something to keep him warm.

He unzipped his cloak and sat down beside him. He lifted him gently up on his lap and wrapped his cloak around him holding him like a little baby. Deidara stopped whimpering and his face went peaceful. Sasori looked down at Deidara's face. He felt like he was holding a baby. A defenseless, vulnerable little baby that needed his help. His protection. Suddenly he noticed his eye twitch a little. Deidara slowly opened his eyes looking up at him. It took him a while to come around. His eyes widened when he recognized the man that was holding him.

"S-Sasori-Danna?" He said with surprise ignoring the major headache he had.

"You're awake." He said looking down at him with a smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I-I'm ok un…" He said blushing when he figured how he was holding him. The moonlight shined and lit up Deidara's slightly pink face. He brushed a lock of Deidara's hair from his face and tugged it behind his ear Deidara looked up at him and their eyes met and he blushed madly. There was something about him that tickled Sasori's stomach. He was beautiful. It felt like the air was electric or something. And it all came from Deidara. Sasori had never felt something like this before. He suddenly felt the need to touch him. He wanted to fiddle his hair. He wanted too stroke his stomach. He wanted to… Suddenly he couldn't stand to anymore.

He jumped on him and bit his bottom lip and in the process they slipped out f the cloak. Deidara gasped as he was pressed to the ground. Sasori used the change to thrust his tongue into Deidara's mouth and started to touch everything he could from the inside of his mouth. While kissing him Sasori zipped down Deidara's cloak to get a better access to his body as he lay on top of him. Deidara was to surprised to kiss him back. Not that he didn't like it he actually enjoyed it a lot. His head was just spinning. Suddenly Sasori broke the kiss giving Deidara a chance to breath. Sasori panted slightly while Deidara panted like crazy.

Deidara gasped again as he felt Sasori's hands under his dive under his shirt lifting it up so that he was half way out of it. His hands started to touch his chest. Sasori found Deidara jerk and started to be a little tense. Sasori grinned devilishly as he started to caress him and stroking him mildly. Deidara began moaning. Sasori liked to hear it. But he wanted more. He wanted to make him scream with pleasure. They continued and long desired feelings and dreams came true.

Suddenly Deidara yelped out and Sasori stopped right away and got off him. Deidara was breathing really hard. Sasori clad Deidara out of his shirt gently. He scanned him over. It was hard to see anything it was so dark and the moonlight wasn't much of a help. His eyes stopped when he saw some dark liquid cover the left side of his upper waist. He reached out carefully and touched it. It was hot and thick. He looked at Deidara, his expression showed both shock and fear. Deidara gave him a weak smile.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Sasori asked.

"I just figured out myself. Too I didn't want to ruin the moment." He answered weakly. Suddenly he started to cough and hacked up some blood. That made Sasori really worry. _What if he would loose too much blood? _He thought. _I have to wake up Sakura and set off immediately. _

"Deidara just stay awake. I'm going to wake up Sakura and we will set off right away." He said.

Deidara slightly nodded in answer and Sasori woke up Sakura.

"Unh… S-Sasori? What is it?" She asked not completely awake yet.

"It's Deidara." He said. "We have to set off immediately." Sasori looked at her seriously. She quickly stood up and grabbed their backpack.

"What happened?" She asked as she followed him to where Deidara lay. She gasped when she saw the open wound. She looked at Sasori and saw him slip into his cloak. _'Why wasn't he wearing his cloak?' _Sounds of fabric ripping shock her out of her thoughts. Sasori had ripped a rime of his own Akatsuki cloak and was now starting to tie it around Deidara's wound in any hope to stop the bleeding. He so helped Deidara to get dressed again. Sasori lifted Deidara up on his back and held him piggyback style.

"N-no Sasori Danna it's ok, un. I can walk by my self." Deidara tried to protest yet he knew there was no way he could walk back.

"No way in hell! Now shut up and let me carry you." Sasori said. Deidara stayed silent after that. He too knew it was hopeless to protest. Sasori was so stubborn. When he decided something it was nearly impossible to make him change his mind. Sasori started walking and Sakura followed.

"Sakura." He said breaking the short silence. "You have to help me to keep Deidara awake no matter what." Sakura gave him a quick nod in answer.

"Deidara?" Sasori suddenly said.

"Hnh." Came a low answer from his back.

"Do you remember when you put purple dye into Itachi's shampoo." Sasori started. "And he had purple hair in a week."

There was a soft snicker from his back who soon turned into coughing. As they walked Sasori kept talking mostly too try to hold Deidara awake. Sakura too told them about a few stories of Naruto's idiotic suggestions and then the results that rarely were good. Deidara was starting too find it harder and harder to stay awake. Always when he started to close his eyes Sasori would shake him a little and then trying to get his attention again. Deidara's sight was getting blurry and he had tuned out all the talking out around him. He felt darkness constrict up to his eyes but he blinked it away. He felt Sasori shake him again and than quickening his pace. He saw Sakura trying to make him look at her. Suddenly he couldn't hold it back any longer and darkness took over him.

**Phew finally done. Sorry for the long wait people! But I won't update next chapter very soon cause the tests are starting and I'm going to study a lot! Well just so you know my friend started this story (She owes this account too) but she allowed me to continue it but I didn't know much about Akatsuki at all back then. I didn't even know their personalities well. That's why Sasori is so out of character! Sorry!! Just so you know I know much more now ;D And I'm going to make Deidara say un a little now:D But well enough of my blabbing. Just want to thank u all so much u wonderful reviewers! I love u all soooo much! And I'm more then open for ideas so please don't hesitate to let me know if u have something in mind ;) U could affect the story:D**

**Maggie Da Red Fox Out.**


End file.
